Revenge
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: On May 29, 2012, Jack Anderson dumped Kim Crawford for her enemy, Audrey. 9 years later, Jack returns to Seaford crawling back to the gang. Except, he's changed. He's an international karate champion and actor. But Kim doesn't care about his fame, all she wants is her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to delete my California it Up story because I just lost interest in it, so I'm creating this new story. Also, I might bring back California it Up, I saved it. I hope you guys like this! P.S. I imagine Alexander played by Alexander Ludwig. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

I'm 23 years old. I live in San Jose, CA after living at NYC for 4 years at Columbia University. There, I got my medical degree. Today is June 12, 2021. I live in a mansion, near Avery & Alexander and near Kelsey & Jerry, Grace and Eddie, and Milton & Julie. The one person I do not want to go near is Jack Anderson. He betrayed me. He dumped me for my enemy, Audrey Smith. Then, he left Seaford to go to college with her in Seattle. I think everybody can hear me right. I. Hate. Jack. Anderson. And so do my friends.

I am currently a model and doctor. I work as a doctor on Monday to Thursday and I take the rest of the week modeling.

Avery is a fashion designer and has appeared in a couple commercials.

Jerry works as a choreographer as San Jose's Dance College.

Kelsey works as a model.

Milton is a part-time professor at San Jose University.

Julie works with Milton as a part-time teacher.

Grace is a model.

Eddie works at Falafel Phil's.

We all grew up pursuing out dreams but Jack Anderson had to take the lead. He went up as an actor and male model. He took the hearts of girls. But for me, he took away my heart. Jack never spoke to us after he started dating Audrey. No phone calls, emails, texts, and visiting. He spent his time making out with Audrey and training for his stupid films.

Every time one came out, a bunch of screaming fans stormed into the theater for 4 months straight.

I was having a party at my house. I was drinking a milkshake and talking to Kelsey when Avery screamed angrily. We all jumped back, startled. "What?" Grace asked. Avery replied, anger in his voice, "Jack is coming to town. He texted me and said that he'd come visit." We all gasped. I asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

The Next Day...

We all woke up at 7 AM. We changed and watched a movie until it arrived. I walked up to the door and saw Jack there. He asked politely, "May I come in?" I immediately answered, coolly, "No." I slammed the door shut but Jack stopped it. He said, "Come on, Kim. It's been 9 years and I'm back. What's the problem?" Grace laughed and snarled, "You just said it. You left us for 9 years." Jack sighed and said, "So-rry! At least I'm back." I heard Milton mutter, "And that's the problem." Jack laughed and said, "Come on, guys! You can't be that mad that I left you!" He looked at us as if he expected us to laugh.

We all replied sarcastically, "Suuuure." Jack stated, "Well, if you won't deal with it, I guess I should tell you that I bought a house nearby." All of our jaws dropped to the ground. It can't be. No. This is what I've been trying to avoid for years. Never. Never will I ever let Jack Anderson become my friend again.

After all, he betrayed me. He betrayed everybody else. I walked up to Jack and smacked him in the cheek. I sneered, "Come closer all you want, but I'll never make everything just the way it was 9 years ago." Jack gave me an annoyed look as he retreated.

When, he closed the door, Jerry was the first to complain. "Seriously? Out of the whole world, that bitch had to choose here to live?" We all nodded and Eddie added, "I just want him to move to Antarctica..way out of our lives!" Kelsey said, "He dumped you for a slut and now he just comes crawling back to us? He has no damn brain!" Alexander said, "And just when I thought we were going to have the best summer ever, that bitch had to crawl back!" We all nodded. Then we all settled for some sodas.

I excused myself to the bathroom and the flashback rolled through.

_I was at my locker when Jack came up to me. I said, "Hey baby." Jack didn't answer. He looked like he was thinking of what to say. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously? "I..I..."_

_"Just spill it out, Jack."_

_"."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm b-breaking up with you to go out with Audrey."_

_That killed me. _

_I pulled his arm over to the janitor's closet and snarled, "Why, Jack? Why?"_

_"I still like her too!"_

_"Fine, Jack. Crawl into her life and live like a demon in my world. But get this straight. I. Hate. You. I'll never forgive you. Got that? I hate you!"_

_I punched his cheek as I stormed out the closet._

My ex-boyfriend and ex-friend in one came back to my life...now what do I do?

**So...did you like it? I hope you do and I hope you review. Sorry that it's shorter. Audrey will enter the story in the next chapter or the 3rd one. So, keep your eyes out for that. The next chapter will be different than this one but there might be a flashback.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back with Revenge. I'm so sorry but I forgot to tell you that this story covers some OOC material. For the 7th reviewer, I'm sorry. So, make sure to review or PM me if you have ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

I'll show her. I'll show her that I belong back with their lives. I mean, I set them all together as friends and now they're bailing out on me? I zipped my jacket as I walked home. The renovators were getting ready to go. "Thanks guys," I said. They all nodded, smiling.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge. I reached into my pocket and laid my fingers on the smooth, silver back of the iPhone 4S. I entered my passcode and dialed Audrey's number.

"Hey Jack!"

"Hi Audrey."

"So, how's it go with them?"

"They hate it. They hate the fact I'm here...especially...Kim..."

Audrey laughed. "Kim, Kim, Kim. Still mad that you dumped her for me."

I laughed too. "When will she get over it?"

"I know, right?"

"So, what's up?"

"I just got home from a photo shoot."

"That's awesome!"

"So, see you at the Lantern tomorrow for lunch?"

"Yeah, babe. See ya."

"Love ya!"

We both clicked off and my thought of Kim flew around. Kim hasn't really changed. She's still that girl who's charming, funny, and pretty...wait...did I just call my ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend charming, funny, and pretty?" Uh-uh. Audrey's the one that's charming, funny, and pretty. She's MY true love. Even though that's true, for 9 years, I've been having these flashbacks with the times I had with Kim.

_"What surprise makes you blindfolded in a car for like 10 minutes?" she asked._

_I laughed, "Oh Kim, you're probably never going to forget this."_

_I drove her 5 miles until we got to the destination. The cruise ship was next to the dock. I lead her there and stated, "Take off the blindfold." _

_Kim swiftly took it off and gasped. She gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek. _

Wow. I can't believe I remember that. My grandfather paid for that dinner. I still can't believe I begged him to use that money on Kim. If only me and Audrey were an item before that...

I walked to my room and opened the first box that was there. I opened it and I put the things around me. My laptop, some photo albums, my old gi, my diplomas, my cap from graduation, and the diamond heart bracelet that Kim threw at me when I broke up with her. I had bought that for $500. I couldn't believe I still had it.

I carefully picked it up and squeezed it hard in my hand. I put the bracelet onto my bed stand. I picked up the photo albums. This one had pictures of me and Kim. I looked at the photos. That was 9 years ago. I flipped through the pages and stared at every single photo. I couldn't believe that that was me. Kim was smiling and so was I. Everything looked so happy back then. But..it couldn't beat what I had now. A wonderful famous life, a beautiful girlfriend, and all my dreams came true.

I smiled until I heard a chirp. I picked up my phone and stared at the caller ID. Avery? I debated in my head whether to answer or not. After 5 rings, I answered the phone.

"Jack," she snapped sternly.

"Avery."

"I thought you could do better than this. I thought you had the heart and soul to realize you belong with Kim and the guts to mature. But I was wrong."

I chuckled. "Avery, I'm much more happier with Audrey."

She laughed. "Jack, no matter how much I hate you, I know that in your heart, you still love Kim. Even if its a little crush, somewhere, under all that misery is your love of Kim. I know that you know that in your heart, Kim is somewhere there."

I froze for a couple seconds.

I opened my mouth to speak again. "Avery, please."

That got her.

She growled, "No, you better listen and listen hard. Audrey's been putting all this nonsense in your head to prevent you from figuring out your love of Kim. Maybe if you got that tiny brain of yours emptied of Audrey's thought, you'd realize that you still have a heart that aches for Kim." Then, Avery clicked off.

Kim's P.O.V.

Avery clicked off the phone. She put it in her purse as she came to sit with us. It was an awkward silence until I broke it and questioned, "Avery, do you really think he still loves me?"

"Yes, I do. I can tell from the way he stared at you earlier."

"If he really does, shouldn't he have the nerve to realize that?"

"I don't know, Kim. Boys can be unpredictable."

The Next Day...

Me, Avery, Kelsey, Grace, and Julie stepped into the Seaford mall as the air conditioning flew onto us. We began to shop in Forever 21, Ann Taylor, Banana Republic, and Coach when we decided to go to the Lantern for lunch. We all ordered until something caught my eye. I saw the familiar curly blond hair and the shaggy brown hair. It was Jack and Audrey.

Jack's P.O.V.

Our waiter took our order and we gave our menus when something caught my eye. There was Kim with Avery, Julie, Kelsey, and Grace.

Kim eyed me with a glare and I returned one to her. Apparently, Avery, Julie, Kelsey and Grace & Audrey seemed to notice each other. Audrey and I got up from our seats and walked up to them.

"Jack."

Kim."

"Audrey."

"Kim."

I looked into Kim's eyes when I saw that stare that she always put on when I was around her when we were dating. Then, it hit me. I still love Kim Crawford.

Kim's P.O.V.

I looked Jack right in the eye when I noticed he had the stare he always put on when we were hanging out while we were dating. The thought occurred to my head. I still love Jack Anderson.

**Like it? Hate it? I hope you guys review or PM if you have any ideas. I know the ending was a little cheesy but Jack and Kim finally realized that they still love each other..oooh...**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Revenge is back! Thank you for everybody who reviewed! Follow me on Twitter for sneak peeks, excerpts, and FanFiction news. Go and find FashionCici!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

Avery, Kelsey, Grace, and I shared disgusted looks and we picked up our bags and left. The waitress looked at us and nodded. Avery rolled her eyes and said, "I hate him sooooo much!" We all nodded. Avery, Kelsey, and Grace headed home but I stayed. I went to my car and got my curling iron, some clothes, and my Gucci sunglasses. I strolled to the bathroom and changed. Thank goodness the Seaford Mall was an indoor and outdoor mall. I spotted Jack and Audrey at the Ice Cream Icicle.

Then the idea came. Even though I love Jack, I'm getting my revenge.

I bought a chocolate ice-cream cone and sat near Audrey and Jack. My brain flooded with ideas for revenge but it was hard to choose one. Then, the perfect idea hit me. I carefully stared at Jack's phone. iPhone 4S huh...same old Jack. I was going to ruin his career, one step at a time. I kept thinking until Audrey's voice cut me.

"I'm going to the bathroom, babe."

Jack replied, "Ok, miss you already."

"Aww..."

Ok, ew. Then my eyes paid attention to Jack. He dropped his ice cream spoon. I quickly got up from my seat, snatched his phone and quietly ran to Abercrombie. I slipped the phone into my pocket and watched. Audrey walked back to the table and I heard Jack say, "Did you take my phone?" As Audrey replied no, I giggled as I touched the smooth back of it. Jack's head faced to my direction and I dropped my smirk. I pretended to be looking at the jackets when Jack and Audrey started heading toward me. I ran to the back of the store, into the dressing room. I peeked over and saw them slip into the other side of the store. I quietly ran out. I glanced back and saw Jack racing after with Audrey. I ran to Forever 21 where I hit behind a rack. Jack and Audrey headed to the dressing rooms. I ran out to my car and drove home.

I opened the door and sat on the sofa. I pulled Jack's phone on and slid my finger on _Unlock. _The passcode bar came up. Crap!

I thought and remembered that Jack's iPhone passcodes were always important dates of his life. Hmmm. When did he start dating Audrey? June 1, 2012. I entered in 6112. And it worked! Yes! I looked at his contacts list and found one that I found interesting. Studio 3, where Jack was filming his next filmed. I dialed the number and spoke in a deep voice.

A catty, high voice answered me. "Hello?"

"Hello, it's Jack."

"Oh, hello Jack. What do I owe you for the pleasure of this call?"

"I'd like to quit the film."

"What? Why?"

"I lost interest."

"But Jack..."

"Good day. Bye."

I clicked off and laughed. Oh, this is going to be awesome! I saw Audrey's number and my fingers one-by-one unattached from the soft pillow and was about to click call when I dropped my hand. Nah, I should save the best for last. I laughed as I clutched the phone.

Next Day...

It's 10 o'clock and I peeked out my window and saw Jack with a new phone. I ran downstairs and approved my outfit. I quietly opened a window as I heard Jack speak into the phone. Ugh, boring stuff! I started to doze off until he began reciting some numbers. I was confused until he added that it was his number. I copied that number into the phone. I watched him get into his Porsche and drive off.

I walked to the kitchen and fried some bacon. After a good 20 minutes, I picked up Jack's phone and texted him with his new number.

_I know everything, you bitch. Everything that you've ever saved on your phone. It's all mine._

_-Revenge_

3 minutes later, the phone vibrated and I picked it up.

_You don't know anything._

_-Jack_

**(A/N: Jack's texts are in italics and Kim's are in bold now)**

**I knot it all, Jackie. **

**-Revenge**

_Why are you doing this?"_**  
**

_-Jack_

**One word: Revenge.**_  
_

**-Revenge**

_And what did I do to you?_

_-Jack_

__**I won't tell, but I'm sure you'll figure it out, bitch. I know it all. I could destroy you. I know you very well and you know me very well too. But you just don't know who I am.**

**-Revenge**

_Never._**  
**

_-Jack_

I texted him, ":p" and I waited 10 minutes until I turned off the phone. I chuckled as I slipped it into my purse._  
_

Watch out Jack, watch out. You might have weakened me 9 years ago, but I never lost my strength. You better look out because I'm striking back with my revenge. That's all I care about...

**And that's a wrap! I hope you liked it. Please review and PM me if you have any ideas. Sorry it was a little short!**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**

**P.S. Follow us on Twitter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm here with Revenge. So, I wanted to tell you that a hater reviewed something really mean so I wanted you to know what it said: ****i hate you **

**i hate you**

**i hate audrey**

**and i like kim and jack togheter.**

**and i hate muche.i hate you and this history (She/he repeated I hate you and this history like 100 times).**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. This story is on the verge of hiatus.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

I slipped Jack's phone into my purse as I walked out of the house. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and I walked to the mall, imagining how Jack was right now.

Jack's P.O.V.

I parked my car in the V.I.P. parking space and I entered the doors of Studio 3. As I walked in, the cast and crew started staring at me, like I was crazy. I shook my head. I must be imagining things.

I walked into the set when the director, Miles, stared at me, confused. Awkward. "Um, are you ok?" I asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Be-cause, I work here." After be, I paused and added cause.

"No, you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, you called Shirley and told her that you quit."

What? "No, I never called Shirley! I didn't even have my phone that time. Someone stole it. Some dumb blondie."

"Well, sorry, Anderson. You're outta here." He pointed to the door.

I walked out and went to my car. I drove back home and threw myself into the white sofa. I picked up my phone and called Audrey.

"Jack?"

"Hey Audrey."

"What's wrong, J?"

"That blondie who stole my phone called the studio and told them I quit. Now, my movie's gone."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah."

"It's ok, baby. There are other choices."

"I know. I just wish I knew who that blond was."

"Me too. Well, I better go."

"Bye."

I clicked off and sighed. Who was the blond that stole my phone? Who knows, but I know that person is Revenge...whoever that is.

I sighed and placed my hand on my head. Why was my life suddenly so complicated. I slipped my phone into my pocket, put on a leather jacket, Micheal Kor shades, and I walked to the mall.

When I got there, the cool air conditioning ran over my head, blowing the sweat away. I walked into the food court and bought a frozen yogurt when something caught my eye. Kim.

There was Kim. She was wearing a British flag shirt, white leggins, Swarovoski jewelry, Chanel shoes and purse, and a pink scarf. I walked over to her and saw that she was eating a Popsicle. Her smile was immediately dropped to a frown.

She snarled, "What do you want, Jack?"

"I'm not here to argue about me leaving. I need advice."

"Fine. About what?"

"My life is turning into a disaster righ-" I said before she cut me off.

"Ha. Didn't see that coming," she replied sarcastically.

"Kim. Anyway, what should I do?"

"Act like you deserve it."

"Kim, please."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Face it."

With that, she quietly got up from her seat carrying her purse and threw away her stick. I got up from my seat, frustrated, and grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her back.

I angrily declared, "Why, Kim? Why do you hate me?"

She replied with the same tone. "You betrayed me. And everybody else. Do you know how devastated people at school were when you left us? All of us!"

"I was going to college!"

"Yeah, with Audrey."

"So?"

"You _dumped_ me for Audrey. You never spoke to any of us again. You never texted, emailed, hung out, or came to karate practices. You quit and left us!"

"Because Audrey and I were spending time together!"

"Exactly! You spend days, weeks, months with Audrey, but not with us! You make me sick!"

"My life, not yours!"

"I hate you, Jack Anderson. Never speak to me again. I'm not your rag doll. Stop treating me like a dog. I was your best friend and now look where you brought us. I absolutely hate you Jack Anderson and I wish you never came back to Seaford. I wish I never dated you! I wish you stayed at Orlando and never moved here! I wish you never became my friend. I wish you never existed," she screamed as tears fell out of her eyes.

She retreated out of the building as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. My jaw dropped as Kim left.

I sighed and I went back home.

Kim's P.O.V.

"I hate you, Jack Anderson. Never speak to me again. I'm not your rag doll. Stop treating me like a dog. I was your best friend and now look where you brought us. I absolutely hate you Jack Anderson and I wish you never came back to Seaford. I wish I never dated you! I wish you stayed at Orlando and never moved here! I wish you never became my friend. I wish you never existed," I screamed at him as I started to cry. I wiped my tears and exited the mall. I walked home and called Avery, Alexander, Jerry, Kelsey, Grace, Eddie, Milton, and Julie.

5 minutes later, they all arrived and we settled into my living room. The tears were sliding on my cheeks and I explained the situation.

"Oh, Kim," murmured Avery as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Kim," Grace assured me.

Kelsey handed me a box of tissues and I began to explain.

"Yesterday, I stole Jack's phone at the mall and posed as him and quit his movie."

All of their jaws dropped but instantly they started cheering.

"Way to go, Kim!" Eddie exclaimed.

We all settled for sodas as we talked about our memories with Jack. When Avery was almost finished, I thought about a good memory that was stuck into my brain.

"I remember when Jack and I started to date. It was so romantic. A picnic on the beach at sunset. I always treasured the moment but I wish it never happened. It's haunting me. It makes me feel that I still love Jack."

1 Hour Later...

Jack's P.O.V.

I love Kim but I can't stand her anymore.

Kim's P.O.V.

I love Jack, but I still hate him for what I done.

I was going to continue my revenge. No matter what. I still hate Jack. It's my destiny.

**And done. Did you like it? I hope you did. You can also catch a sneak peek of the next chapter of Broken on my Twitter account. It's on a picture. I hope you review. If you don't like it, don't read the story and don't review. BTW, you can see what Kim's outfit looks like on Polyvore. Go on my profile for links.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm finally updating Revenge. Now I wanna tell you about my other stories.**

**1. Kickin' It with Rue: Take Two- I will most likely update this next week.**

**2. Broken-During the weekend most likely**

**3. New Year, New Change, New Game- During the weekend**

**4. The Secret Letters- Next week**

**5. Unmasked- Next week**

**6. California Tantrum- Two weeks**

**7. Kiss & Tell- Unknown, have to check with Kaitlyn**

**8. A Star in the Sky- Unknown, have to check with Kaitlyn**

**I hope you review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

Ugh. I've been so stressed out lately. Meeting my ex-girlfriend, being fired from set, lost my phone, and there's that stupid Revenge person. I already know it's Kim. I mean who's blond and hates me, who has a reason to hate me, and didn't that blondie look like Kim? Yup. It HAS to be her.

I put on a black hoodie and I walked to Kim's house. I was half way there when I heard a click...like a camera click. I turned around and saw man with a huge camera. I started to run when the man shouted and more paparazzi came out. I kept running and running until some of the men started to fall and trip. Then I realized, someone was there, using karate skills to beat them up. But who? I looked closer and saw Kim. She punched one photographed in the stomach, kicked one in the leg, flipped 3 onto the grass, and flashed 4 of them. She flipped her hair and my jaws dropped. Kim Crawford, the girl who hated me for years...helped me?

Her eyes narrowed into a smirk. She walked to me, clamped her hand over my arm and dragged me into her house.

She opened the door and motioned me to the sofa. She sat down in another one. I asked, "Why did you help me?" She let out a laugh. "I knew you were going to stop by. And I know why."

"Revenge?"

"Yup."

"I knew sooner or later you'd realize it."

"Why?"

Her smirk dropped to a frown. "I've waited 9 years, Jack. 9 fuckin' years to get my revenge on you. Everything you've done. I've waited years for you to return to Seaford. Ever since you left for college. I've waited so long for everything you've done. You deserve it all. But the worst thing of all..." she trailed off, her voice getting softer, "You left me." My jaws dropped. She then added, "and I miss you." What did she just say? She missed me?

"Y-you missed me?"

"Yeah. Even though I hated you, I guess I still loved you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Jack."

"Wait...how do you know you're not playing those "revenge" pranks."

She thought and then said, "Break up with Audrey and I'll prove it."

Is she mental? "Why?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"Fine, then leave with it."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the door. She shoved me out and snarled, "Your choice: Audrey or the truth."

She laughed and shut the door in my face.

Then, something tapped on my shoulder. I stood up and turned around. Avery was standing behind me with a devilish smirk on her face. She laughed and sneered, "Cat got your tongue?" "

"Shut up, Avery."

"Kim says she loves you and you didn't do anything."

"Not even a mix of feelings run through you?"

"N-no."

"N-no..." she mocked me. "I can see it in your vein. You're fuckin' vein."

"I don't like Kim."

"World's biggest liar. I like that title."

Her long fingernail poked my forehead. She flipped her curly hair and snarled, "Bitch."

She walked away and snickered at me.

I walked back home and fell into my couch. I stared at my phone. What the hell just happened?

**And that's a wrap. Sorry it's a little short. So, ooh, Kim admitted she loved him. How does Jack feel? I hope you review, 5-10 more chapters and then I'll PROBABLY update.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


End file.
